


The Season for Dreaming

by foursetsofcorsets



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Snow, Tumblr Prompt, bc i have no ideas lmao, just a load of cute fluffy shit basically, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursetsofcorsets/pseuds/foursetsofcorsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short cutesy fluff, Eponine's first time seeing snow fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Season for Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! There's nowhere near enough love for this pairing so it's me with my disgustingly vanilla fluff yet again. Title from The Guilty Ones from Spring Awakening. Enjoy! Prompt: Person B moved from a very warm place to a very cold place. During the first snow of the season, Person A takes them outside to drink hot chocolate and watch the snow fall. Person B is so amazed by the snow they run to catch it on their tongue. Person A thinks Person B is so cute and sits and watches them (blushing the entire time).

“Why are you dragging me out here?” Eponine grumbled as she pulled her coat more tightly around herself. “It’s fucking  _ cold _ , Cosette.”

Cosette only smiled, nose and cheeks already beginning to take on a rosey color  as she tugged Eponine by the hand to sit on the porch swing in front of the Fauchelevent house.

“Don’t be such a baby, ‘Ponine. I’m not going to let you spend your first snowy winter in bed watching Netflix.” The swing squeaked at the abrupt addition of Cosette’s weight.

 

“Why  _ can’t _ we stay in bed and watch Netflix?” Eponine whined, gingerly sitting down next to her. “I thought you liked my gay cult movies.” Cosette sighed, feigning exasperation.

 

“Gay cult movies will be there when the snow melts,” she admonished fondly.

 

“Yeah, but will I?” Eponine countered childishly. “What if I die of frostbite? I’ll never get to know what you think of-”

 

“Eponine.”

 

“What?”

 

“Look.”

 

“...oh.”

 

While Eponine was complaining, fresh snow began to fall. The snowflakes glinted in the early afternoon sun and seemingly disappeared as soon as they hit the ground. Eponine was mesmerized by the unfamiliar view before her; she all but forgot the numbness at the tip of her nose.

 

“I’ll go get us some hot chocolate,” Cosette whispered, getting up from the swing and walking back towards the house. Eponine nodded mutely, unable to tear her eyes away from the falling snow. She briefly recalled seeing children try to catch snowflakes on their tongues in some Charlie Brown Christmas movie and wondered if that was something you could actually do.  _ Cosette won’t be back for a few minutes… _

 

Eponine stood up from the porch swing and took a hesitant step toward the white expanse in front of her, almost afraid to disrupt it. She stepped out from under the porch cover lightly and poked her tongue out from her mouth. It took a couple seconds, but when a singular snowflake landed on her tongue, Eponine’s face broke into a wide grin. She stuck her tongue out again and waited as another snowflake landed there, and another, and another…

 

Eponine whipped around at the sound of soft giggling. Cosette was there with a mug of hot chocolate in each hand and a pretty blush dusting her cheeks. Eponine flushed.

 

“I can’t feel my nose,” Eponine muttered as she made her way back to the porch and plopped down in the seat of the swing. Cosette hummed.

 

“Well,” she sat down and handed Eponine a mug. “Here’s your hot chocolate, and here-” Cosette placed a gentle kiss on Eponine’s nose. “Is to keep your nose warm.”

  
Eponine sipped her hot chocolate and pretended the red in her cheeks was from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
